clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New West City
New West City is a large city in New North Etana. It is a capital city of the NNE. It was established in April, 2009, and since than, grew very big, and soon became the biggest one in the state. It serves as a capital for the NATO, and they have their base on a small island located near the bay. Access to this base is prohibited, and NNE Military protects this area to make sure, nobody without permission gets in. The city's mayor is Idoreconise, and he is the Governor of NNE, too! History The city's original founding was the control center for the navy, but even more penguins travelled to this place, and established a colony there. The colony grew really large, and soon it covered the whole island. Then, the city became the biggest if measured with area in km2 and population, estimated 1 150,000. When NATO was founded, Idoreconise suggested, the island next to the city is a great place, as it is both close to the city, and isolated. It serves as a NATO base since the NATO Treaty from 15th of May, signed by its' four establishers, including Idoreconise. Since than, the city became really interesting. It has an airport with two terminals - A and B. Planes from there arrive from whole over the USA. About The city is really large, and it has lots of different facilities, which may suit every penguin. It has 5 shopping malls, 4 swimming pools, 8 public beaches, a large park, a large airport, many stores with better stuff, than in other parts of the country, healthy and tasty food, beautiful landscapes. The city has many possibilities, so it is loaded with tourists every year. It will soon be the richest city in Antarctica. It became the capital of NNE since it was built. Most penguins of these regions live in this city. Suburbs The city is divided between six suburbs. They are indicated on the map in six different colors. The green color is an exception. It indicates the Main Park, where the legendary statue, representing the city is placed. * Light green, in the centre indicates Connect Main District. It is the centre of the city. This suburb is very odern, and it is full of skyscrapers, where most penguins work. * Light purple indicates the Cape District. It is a large, the largest district, but barely populated. It is chosen very often as a place to live by famous penguins, due to its' closeness to a grand park and to the city centre. * Dark green (North from Connect Main DC) indicates Baldong District. It is a block of flats filled district. It isn't interesting enough to write about it. * Orange indicates North Enderton District. It is a district full of small houses, and a happy neighbourhood. It is probably the best district to live in a house. * Dark purple indicates South Enderton District. This district is famous of a road that goes all the way through the coastline. It is famous for tourists for sightseeing. * Yellow indicates Marinarie District. It became really infamous due to its' mix of deserts and marshes. It is the least inhabited district. * Green indicates the city park. * Gold indicates the NATO HQ located on Water Island. Category:Rooms Category:NATO Category:Places